


We can do anything

by Emmerdale_fangirl



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Love, M/M, Mention of Past Abuse, happiness, mention of self harming, scarpyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmerdale_fangirl/pseuds/Emmerdale_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert in the future.........</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

"Why don't you sell that scrapyard? It's been open for years," Robert asks as he watches Aaron get dressed.

"So? I like working the scrapyard, just because Adam bailed doesn't mean I will," Aaron answers, heading into the bathroom.

"It's been open for 6 years. Don't you want a change," Robert states, laying back on their bed.

"What's made you so interested? Has me mum put you up to this?" Aaron asks, smirking as he puts his hair gel on.

"No reason. I just think you should do something to do with cars, you like them enough," Robert answers, before he gets up from the bed and walks into the bathroom, rapping his arms around Aaron's waist and kissing his neck, seductivly.

"I need to get to work, Robert," Aaron protests, laughing as Robert pouts at him, "Later, Yeah?"

"Promise?" Robert flirts, smirking smugly.

"I promise. Now do one," Aaron says, playfully pushing Robert away.

"Charming," Robert laughs heading out of the bathroom, "I presume your going to see Adam when he gets back from his and Vic's travels."

"Yeah, we're having a drink in the woolpack at twelve," Aaron answers, walking after Robert as he head down stairs, laughing as he adds, "if your gonna join us can you put some clothes on."

"Oh....yeah...right," Robert answers, embarrassed as realising he's only got his boxers on.

 

Walking down stairs, Aaron heading into the kitchen before putting the kettle on, smirking as he hears Robert walking around upstairs probably in search of his cloths. Suddenly, there's a crash, making Aaron run upstairs to investigate.

"Well this is a sight to behold," Aaron laughs, observing Robert sitting on the floor, books and broken glass scattering the floor around him.

"Shut up," Robert says, folding his arms, half-heartedly.

"What happened?" Aaron asks, trying to stop himself laughing as he picks the discarded books up.

"I tripped over that stupid box didn't I," Robert says, pointing at the box as he attempts to stand up.

"So you tripped and knocked the whole bookshelf over," Aaron says, holding out his hand to help Robert up, "mupit."

"Why do we need so many books anyway? You don't have time to read and I can't be bothered to," Robert laughs as he helps Aaron pick the books up.

"Most of them are your manger, or whatever they're called, books," Aaron reminds him, "see put your books in one pile as put mine in another."

They put the books in two piles, Roberts consisted of nine manger books and Aaron's consisting of five car books.

"See, why don't you just get rid of them?" Aaron says, lifting the heavy bookshelf off the floor and standing it up next to the wardrobe.

"No! These are really good books," Robert protests, smirking, "at least mine are real books anyway."

"These are my old machanic books from collage, pretty useful books actually, tort me a lot, " Aaron says, picking up one of the books and flicking though the pages.

"Though you needed to work," Robert says, smirking.

"Alright, you clean up this mess then," Aaron says, laughing as Robert grabs his arm before he walks out the room, "that's what I thought."

"Where is the broken glass from?" Robert asks, glancing around the room for anything broken.

"That old glass clock which use to be down stairs, remember. You put it on top of there so I couldn't fix it because you wanted to buy a new one," Aaron explains laughing,"definitely can't fix it now, can I?"

"Oh yeah, I remember. The clock we have now is much better,though. Admit it," Robert says, picking up the broken shards of glass.

"why do you like that clock so much?," Aaron asks, folding his arms, smirking.

"You picked it and it's a really good clock," Robert says, smiling fondly as Aaron laughs.

"Stop smiling at me like that," Aaron states, smirking.

"Like what?" Robert flirts, his smile still stuck on his face as he steps closer to Aaron.

"Like that," Aaron says, pointing at Robert smile.

"I can't help it if you make me smile, can I?" Robert laughs.

"Hiya love birds," Victoria shouts, walking uninvited into their house.

"Ever heard of knocking," Robert says in mock annoyance, his smile still on his face as he glances at Aaron.

"Ever heard a lock," Victoria retorts, smirking, "do you have to smile like that?"

"Like what?" Robert asks, confused.

"Like Aaron's your everything," Victoria points out, smiling.

"Well maybe he is my everything," Robert flirts, smirking as Aaron looks away from him in embarrassment.

"Aww. Adam just wanted to know whether Aaron was coming to the pub in a bit," Victoria says, looking at Aaron.

"Yeah, I'll be their in an hour. I've got somthing to do first," Aaron says, glancing at Robert.

"Eww. Did not want to know that," Victoria says, grimacing.

"Wait, what? No. That's not what I meant," Aaron laughs, shaking his head, "I've got some paper work that I need done by tonight."

"Would that be such a bad idea?" Robert flirts, stepping closer to Aaron, "screw the paper work."

"I'd rather not," Aaron says, huffing out a laugh as Victoria grimaces again.

"You two are so sweet but so filthy," Victoria comments, laughing.

"Blame him," Aaron accuses, smirking as he points at Robert, "it's his fault."

"And don't you know it," Robert says, winking.

"Oi, Robert. Little sister in the room," Victoria reminds him, "I need Aaron now anyway, Adams car's playing up."

"Yeah, right. I'll leave you to clean this up then," Aaron says to Robert.

"What happened here...... Wait, no don't tell me," Victoria backtracks.

"Robert had a fight with the bookcase after tripping over that box," Aaron laughs, "don't ask me how he managed it."

"Can you put your shirt on Robert? If you hadn't noticed your naked from the waste up," Victoria tells him.

"Oh...yeah, sorry," Robert says, grabbing his shirt and putting it on, covering his soft, peachy skin.

"Congrats on yours and Adams anniversary. Six years today isn't it?" Aaron congratulates, changing the subject.

"Yeah, pity someone wasn't there six years ago," Victoria says, looking at Robert.

"That was six years ago, Vic and I was a little tied up," Robert says, glancing at Aaron.

"So what were you doing?" Victoria asks, interested.

"He was being beaten black and blue by my uncle," Aaron says, smirking.

"He was what?" Victoria says in surprise.

"It's what he gets for trying to blackmail a Dingle," Aaron says, putting his hand on Robert's shoulder.

"And you knew about this?" Victoria asks, horrified.

"Not until after the wedding," Aaron says, sighing.

"He saved me when he found out," Robert cuts in, smirking at Aaron, "even punched Cain for blackmailing me."

"Who said I did that for you," Aaron says, smiling, "he needed knocking down a peg or two anyway."

"And this was while you two were having your affair? Wow it must be love," Victoria comments, laughing.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your husband?" Robert says, quickly not wanting Aaron or himself to think about the affair.

"You two should get married," Victoria blurts out.

"Well....erm," Robert starts, not sure how to react as he glances at Aaron.

"I need to get to work," Aaron says, leaving the room, quickly.

"What did I say?" Victoria asks, worriedly.

"It's nothing, Vic. He just....erm....doesn't want to get married, " Robert answers, giving her a reassuring smile before walking quickly after his boyfriend. 

 

 

"Aaron, wait up," Robert shouts running to catch up with Aaron.

"What?" Aaron snaps regretting it immediately and adding, "sorry."

"Aaron, what's up? It was only a suggestion," Robert asks as their steps become in sink.

"Yeah, I know and I also know thats what you want but I don't, Robert. I'm sorry," Aaron states, stopping walking.

"It's not the end of the world, Aaron. Yeah, I admit I do want to marry you but if you don't want to marry me than that's fine," Robert says, confused.

"I'm sorry," Aaron mutters.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. As long as we are together we can do anything, right?" Robert says, smiling.

"Right," Aaron says, smiling.


	2. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert finds out why Aaron is so against marriage and a very special question.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Margo commented on the last chapter asking for another few chapters so I've written this.

 

  
Robert has been thinking about Aaron's reaction all day. It isn't because he's annoyed about it, he's not. It's because he's confused. Each time Robert tried to bring it up again, Aaron would either leave the room or change the subject.

 

"Aaron, why do you keep changing the subject?" Robert asks, shaking his head when Aaron, once again, changed to subject.

"Change the subject from what?" Aaron answers, sipping his tea.

"Marriage," Robert states, noting how Aaron tensed up when he mentioned it.

"I thought we agree we're not doing all that," Aaron says, his eyes not meeting Robert's.

"We did....but...." Robert starts only to be cut off by Aaron.

"But what?," Aaron snaps, shaking his head and getting up.

"But I don't get why your acting like this," Robert answers before getting up as well and adding, "I though we have no secrets."

"We don't. Your just being difficult," Aaron spits, running his hand though his hair.

"And your over reacting, " Robert spits back.

"I don't want to get married Robert, so what?" Aaron states, clenching his jaw.

"I'm not saying you need to marry me but you keep acting weird whenever someone mentions it," Robert points out.

"I'm not listening to this," Aaron states, grabbing his jacket before walking out the door.

"Where you going now?" Robert says running after him and grabbing his arm, "you can't just walk away."

"I can and I am," Aaron spits, shaking Robert's hand off him.

"Fine then," Robert says, asking his head and walking back inside.

 

It is eleven o'clock at night and Robert hasn't heard from Aaron at all. He knows Aaron keeps declining his calls and ignoring his text but he's really worried. Robert had checked at the scrapyard and the pub but Aaron's nowhere to be seen. It is pouring down outside and the temperature is below freezing. It's one o'clock when Aaron finally comes home.

"Where the hell have you been?" Robert shouts, as Aaron comes though the door.

"Needed to clear my head," Aaron mumbles, taking off his soaking jacket.

"You haven't..." Robert says, looking Aaron head to toe, "have you?"

"No, no I haven't so chill," Aaron assures, sighing.

"Where've you been all this time?" Robert asks, walking over to Aaron.

"Gordon's house," Aaron says, seeing the confusion pass Robert's face.

"What? Why? How did that clear your head?" Robert asks in horror.

"You wanted to know why I don't want to marry anyone?" Aaron says, looking Robert in the eyes, "it's because that's when their relationship went down hill, when they got married. Not long after mum left."

"Oh, Aaron. I didn't think..." Robert starts.

"I just don't want this....us to end. I love you and I don't want to stop loving you," Aaron admits, sighing, "sounds stupid doesn't it."

"No, Aaron, no it doesn't but that's not what would happen. Look at Adam and Vic they are still together and their married," Robert points out.

"Yeah, I know but I'm scared, I'm scared of losing you," Aaron admits, shaking his head before adding, "I'm pathetic aren't I."

"Don't says that Aaron. Of course your not pathetic but you don't need to be scared because I'm here and I always will be. Your stuck with me, mate," Robert assures, smiling.

"Thanks, Robert," Aaron says, smiling at his boyfriend before hugging him.

 

 

A month later, Aaron has got up early, leaving Robert asleep in bed as he makes them breakfast. It isn't a special occasion, well not yet. Aaron has desided to propose. He still doesn't 100% want to but he's confident that it won't change anything.

"How long 'ave you been up," Robert asks, coming downstairs.

"Few hours, made us breakfast," Aaron says, passing Robert a plate of eggs on toast.

"What's the occasion? You never make breakfast, saying that neither do I," Robert laughs, smirking.

"I wanted to, is that so bad," Aaron says, smirking, "at least when I do make breakfast it's edible."

"Oi, my cooking's edible, you eat it ever night," Robert argues, smirking.

"Yeah, so I don't upset you," Aaron laughs.

"You working today?" Robert asks, changing the subject.

"Yeah but only until lunch," Aaron says, sipping his tea while sitting in the counter.

"You do know seats are made to be sat on," Robert says, laughing.

"Seats are overrated. Who need 'em," Aaron jokes, smirking.

"Wanna go to the pub for lunch then? Robert asks, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Yeah sure," Aaron agreed, jumping off the counter.

 

All day Aaron tries to build up the courage to ask Robert. Aaron had evern gone to Robert's mums grave to 'ask' her. He'd made up his mind to ask him in the pub later but his nerves were getting the better of him.

"You alright? You look nervous," Robert asks, noticing Aaron's nerves from the minute he walked in.

"Yeah, but....erm.....I've got something to a-ask you," Aaron says, taking a deep breath before getting down on one knee, shocking Robert, "Robert Jacob Sugden you have put up with me though a lot b-but your still here and I'm so greatful. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Robert will you m-marry me?"

"Yes, yes, of course I will," Robert answers pulling Aaron into a hug as the whole pub claps.

"You know how nervous I was to do that," Aaron whispers as they hug, "even asked your mum for your hand in marriage."

"Really?" Robert asks, pulling back so he can look Aaron in the eyes, "you went to her grave?"

"Yeah, sounds weird but it just felt right to, you know, ask. Diane is in Spain so I couldn't ask her," Aaron says, smiling.

"I love you so much Aaron Dingle," Robert says loud enough so the whole pub hears him and getting a wolf whistle from Kerry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding chapter should be posted tomorrow. Thank you for reading.


	3. The wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to finish. The time has really got away from me. I'm sor sorry.

 

The day before the wedding had been nerve racking for both Aaron and Robert. Neither of them had a stag do because, as Adam said ' _they are both boring_ '. Then Aaron reminding him that he never had a stag do either which stopped him bringing it up again. Victoria, Liv and Chas have both been really involved in organising the wedding. Liv has refused to wear a dress so she is going to be the only groomaid with a shirt and pants on.

"Can't you just wear a dress, Liv?" Robert says, fed up with her complaining about the shirt being uncomfortable.

"No! Aaron said I don't need to wear a dress," Liv says, firmly.

"Okay, so you'll have to wear this shirt then," Robert says, sighing, "where is Aaron anyway?"

"He's your fiancé," Liv says, smirking, "is he gonna be Aaron Sugden or are you gonna be Robert Dingle?"

"We're hyphenating our names so I'll be Robert Dingle-Sugden and Aaron will be Aaron Dingle-Sugden," Robert explains.

"Can I change my name, I'm sick of being Liv Flahery," Liv asks, seriously.

"You'll have to ask Aaron," Robert says, running his hand though his hair.

"Alright, I'm gonna go find Aaron," Liv says happily.

 

"Your husband-to-be is looking for you," Liv says, smiling.

"What does he want now?" Aaron says, sighing, "I regret asking him to marry me."

"Aww. You having doubts," Liv asks.

"No, not in that way. It's just to stressful all this wedding planning and stuff," Aaron says, smiling.

"Robert told me to ask you whether I can change my name to Liv Dingle-Sugden," Liv asks, smiling.

"If that what you want but you'll have to ring your mum and ask her first. Promise me you'll do that," Aaron says.

"Okay, I promise," Liv answers, getting her phone out straight away.

 

"What do you want?" Aaron asks, smirking.

"Where were you?" Robert asks.

"Talking to me mum, why? What's up?" Aaron says, sitting on the bed.

"Your sure about this?" Robert asks, seriously, "we don't need to do this if you don't want to."

"Why do you say that? I asked you to marry me and I have no doubts about it. I just wish there wasn't this much planning," Aaron says laughing.

"Well that's put my mind at rest," Robert says, pulling Aaron rowards him to kiss him, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Aaron says back, smiling fondly at Robert.

 

The wedding went really well and the ceremony went quicker then Aaron thought it would and afterward they all piled into the woolpack for a party

"You alright?" Robert asks, at the party afterwards.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm better then alright. I'm amazing," Aaron says, smiling.

"You want to get out of here?" Robert asks, smiling fondly at his husband.

"Let's go Mr Dingle-Sugden," Aaron says, smiling as they walk out of the woolpack, hand in hand.

 

"So did you enjoy it?" Robert asks as the walk along a quiet lane.

"You know I did, I wasn't fond of the whole attention just on us two but it was great, really great," Aaron says, happily, "Liv actually smiled as well. Miracles do happen."

"I wish you'd let me book a honeymoon for us," Robert says, smiling.

"Unless we took Liv, we couldn't go away anyway," Aaron says, kissing Robert softly on the lips, "anyway there is nothing we can do on honeymoon that we can't do here."

"Carful, I'm using all my will power to not ripe your clothes off already," Robert whisper, seductivly, "you look irresistible in that suit."

"Some things never change," Aaron says, smiling, "your still a flirt."

"Don't you know it," Robert says, smiling brightly.

"I love you Robert Dingle-Sugden," Aaron laughs.

"I love you too, Aaron Dingle-Sugden," Robert replies, kissing Aaron passionatly on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apoligise that I didn't do the ceremony but I wasn't sure how gay weddings are set out. I'm really sorry. I feel like I've let people down but I did my best. Have a lovely day/night and thank you all that has read this fanfiction.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random idea that popped into my head. I apologise if it's rubbish.


End file.
